Improvement is desired in the construction of surgical suction floor mats. Because surgical floor mats are single use in nature, it is desired to reduce the cost of such floor mats by providing a design that is uncomplicated, yet provides the desired qualities of being comfortable to stand on for extended periods of time, being configured to contain and route surgical fluids against spillage onto the floor, and being configured to connect to a source of negative pressure for evacuation of fluids from the mat.
The present disclosure relates to a surgical suction floor mat of simplified construction.